Une Invitée Surprise
by Aokogama
Summary: Quand une jeune fille vient semer la pagaille parmi les chevaliers, avec une requête des plus surprenante...Cela entraînera beaucoup de péripécies et changera même le cours de son destin. réécriture d'Une Invitée Surprise disponible sur Wattpad.


**Bonjour tout le monde ! Avant que vous ne commenciez à lire cette fic, sachez qu'elle est une réécriture d'une fiction du même nom, cimmencée (et fini) i ans sur wattpad. Comme elle date d'il y a plusieurs années, elle pique un peu les yeux ( en ce qui concerne l'orthographe, ou même la maniure d'écrire). J'ai décidé de la refa****ire ici, en enlevant, modifiant, ou rajoutant certains passages de l'intrigue. **

**Pour finir, je tiens à préciser que c'est une fic à titre HUMORISTIQUE, qu'elle est là pour vous divertir et vous faire rire, en aucun cas cette fic est un texte philosophique sur Saga qui relate sa vie et qui se demande si il est bon ou méchant non non non ! Vous êtes ici pour rire, et si j'y arrive j'aurais réussi mon pari. Bien, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps, je vous souhaite de faire une bonne lecture ! :) **

Temple du Sagittaire, peu après une heure du matin :

-..je..je...ah..! Non..ne le touche pas...stop...arrête..! Ah..Aah...AAH ! NOOOOOON !

*clic*. Aiolos alluma la lumière. Encore les petits geignements ne le génait pas plus que ça, mais alors quand Saga se mettait à hurler juste à côté de son oreille, tu m'étonnes qu'il ne fermait pas l'oeil. Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'ils étaient revenus à la vie. Presque tout autant que les deux hommes formaient un couple. Et depuis tout ce temps, chaque nuits, Aiolos était révéillé par les cauchemars de Saga. Tous les soirs il allumait cette lampe de chevet, et tous les soirs sa lumière éclairait le visage terrorisé de Saga, qui était torturé par ce même cauchemar chaque nuit. Et comme à chaque fois, au lieu de s'énerver et de lui suggerer sèchement d'aller sur le canapé, Aiolos venait le prendre dans ses bras, le rallongeant confortablement dans le lit. Bien sûr, Saga s'était réveillé lui aussi, par ses propres cris.

-Tout va bien. Ce n'était que ton cauchemar. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Je suis vivant, tu ne m'as pas tué. Dit presque mécaniquement Aiolos, lui caressant les cheveux.

Saga avait les yeux presque figés, serrant le haut de pyjama du sagittaire des deux mains. Il réussi à force d'essayer chaque soirs, à se calmer un peu olus rapidement que la veille. Il ferma les yeux de nouveau.

-C'était si réel, encore..

-Je sais Saga. Je sais..

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-Une heure et demi du matin.

-...Oh.. il est donc tard.

-Ce n'est pas grave. On va se rendormir.

Aiolos ponctua sa phrase par un baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Celui ci y répondit et, comme pour se rassurer ( et accessoirement en profiter), grimpa sur lui, intesifiant l'échange. A cet instant ils n'entendaient que leur coeurs qui battaient à l'unisson..boum boum..boum boum...bam bam boum ! boum ! BOUM !

La porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit en un grand fracas. Ce n'était donc pas leur coeurs mais des bruits de pas alourdis par une armure qu'ils entendaient. Maintenant qu'ils y repensent, ces soit disant batements sonnaient plutôt bizarre effectivement. Ce fut une tignasse bleue qui apparue dans la pièce, légèrement essoufflée, et l'allure pas très fraiche non plus, sûrement causée par un réveil douteux.

-Les gars ! Vite, faut rappliquer au treizième, y a un intru qu...

L'homme s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, quand il se rendit compte qu'il faisait face à deux hommes à moitié à poil dans un lit l'un sur l'autre à une heure et demi du matin.

-Qu'est ce que tu nous veux à cette heure ci, Aphrodite ?! Faire le commère toute la journée ça te suffit pas faut aussi que tu le fasses la nuit ?! S'énerva Aiolos, remettant Saga à côté de lui et se rasseyant.

-Oh éh on se calme mon chou, puis c'est pas moi qui a encore ma libido pleine à une heure et demi du matin ! Dites, vous bandez toute la semaine ou vous dormez le week-end ?

-Non mais tu veux parler ?! Singla Saga, se redressant à son tour dans le lit. Si c'était pour débarquer en pleine nuit juste pour faire ton intéressant tu peux repartir !

-Hey on se calme d'accord, je ne suis pas venu pour ça.

Le poisson remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son épaule et soupira.

\- Il faudra aussi arrêter de me coller cette étiquette de pédale rose à paillette qui pense qu'à ragoter toute la journée.

-...Ce n'est pas le cas ? Dit Aiolos en haussant un sourcil.

Aphrodite plissa les yeux. Il était à deux doigts de le baffer. Puis il se ravisa et remit la discussion sur la raison de sa venue :

-Bref, passons. Le Grand Pope veut nous voir. Il y a un intru qui est apparu en plein milieu de la salle du trône. Apparemment il viendrait d'un aurre monde ou un truc comme ça. Alors grouillez vous de mettre vos armures, faut monter.

**Treizième temple, salle du trône, quelques minutes plus tard :**

Une personne était effectivement apparue au beau milieu de la pièce. La faille qui l'avait amenée ici c'était complètement refermée. Elle était inconsciente, sur le sol. Les chevaliers étaient arrivés autour d'elle. Shion était à genoux à ses côtés et tentait de la réveiller.

-Elle est peut être morte hein.

Mü tourna la tête vers Deathmask et le regarda d'un air lassé.

-Si c'est pour dire ce genre de choses tu peux te taire. On ne sentirait pas son cosmos si elle était réellement morte.

Camus, toujours fidèle à lui même ne laisser paraître aucune expression. Ni surprise, ni choque. Rien. Il se contentait juste de dire ces quelques mots en croisant les bras :

-Parlons en, de son cosmos. Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il est relativement développé pour une simple mortelle ? Elle doit sûrement être chevalier ou quelque chose comme ça.

-La chose la plus importante pour le moment est de savoir d'où elle vient. Intervint à son tour Dohko, s'approchant de la jeune fille à terre, qui commençait à remuer de la tête.

Shion se releva pour lui laisser de l'air, tandis qu'elle ouvrait les yeux.

-Elle s'est tout bonnement téléportée. Nous allons en parler calmement avec elle, mais tout d'abord laissons lui reprendre connaissance.

La jeune fille cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et regarda les hommes qui étaient autour d'elle. Elle s'assit doucement, se tenant la tête qui ne cessait de tourner. Son regard se posa sur Shion. Elle avait l'air de savoir à qui s'adresser.

\- Bonsoir Mademoiselle. Sais tu où tu es, et qui nous sommes ?

-...Euh...Bonsoir..

Elle ne cessait pas de le regarder lui et les chevaliers de ses grands yeux bleus. Elle n'avait pas l'air perdu, ou terrorisée, non, elle était sereine, calme, comme si tout était normal. Dohko s'agenouilla alors à sa hauteur et accrocha son regard, de manière à ce qu'elle soit bien concentrée sur lui :

-Comment t'appelles tu ?

Sa technique marcha, la jeune fille répondit aussitôt.

-Je m'appelle Kalissa.

-Et d'où viens tu Kalissa ?

-..Et bien..je viens d'un monde parrallèle...assez loin du vôtre.

Les chevaliers se regardèrent en silence. Sachant maintenant d'où elle venait, Shion reprit l'interrogatoire de manière plus approfondit :

-Es tu venu ici de ton plein gré ?

Sa voix résonnait dans le temple, d'un ton ferme et solenel. Mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas impressionnée, et gardait un air calme sur le visage, totalement neutre.

-Oui, je suis venu en toute connaissance de cause.

-Et pourquoi ? Qu'attends tu de nous ?

-Que vous m'aidiez à reveiller mes frères.

-Et qui sont tes frères ? Intervint Kanon d'une voix assez agacée. Punaise on pouvait pas le laisser dormir lui ? Il a quoi à voir là dedans sérieux..

Mais l'ancien dragon changea radicalement de visage, quand la jeune fille répondit ces quelques mots :

-C'est simple, c'est vous tous.

Un grand silence suivit cette phrase, puis un bouaha de commentaires. Kalissa restait à terre et les regardait. Ils parraissaient bien grand vu d'ici. Elle tourna la tête vers Dohko, qui lui était toujours à genoux devant elle. Si cette petite disait vrai, il y avait un sérieux problème de consanguinité.

Deathmask coupa ce bruit de fond en s'adressant haut et fort à l'adolescente de manière à être entendu par tout le monde :

-Ecoute petite, t'es bien mignone mais nous on sort d'une guerre sainte, alors tes histoires de familles bizarre on en a un peu rien à battre.

-Il faudrait d'abord la laisser s'expliquer. On ne sait pas encore quel est le problème.

Un silence suivit la phrase du Grand Pope, qui baissa la tête vers Kalissa :

\- Nous t'écoutons.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et se leva alors, enlevant les quelques plis de sa robe rose. Elle regarda alors les quatorze hommes qui se tenaient devant et autour d'elle et déclara d'une voix claire :

\- Tout d'abord je tiens à dire que non, vous n'êtes pas mes frères de sang. Vous m'avez adopté et élevé à quatorze en quelques sorte. Et maintenant que je le dis à voix haute c'est assez bizarre..bref. Passons. Dans notre monde aussi, nous avons fait la guerre à Hades. Dans notre monde aussi, vous avez réssucités. Le seul problème, est que les notres ne se sont pas réveillés. Ils sont dans une sorte de coma très profond. Ils n'ont pas assez de cosmos pour cela. Ils en ont moins que les simple mortel, à cause de leur résurection. Ils doivent donc avoir beaucoup plus de puissance pour sortir du coma. Et comment recevoir du cosmos sans s'entrainer ?

-En en recevant. Dit Camus, dont le problème l'avait subitement intrigué.

-Donc tu voudrais que nous donnions de notre cosmos à tes frère, c'est ça ?

-Exactement !

-Ecoutez, moi je veux bien, mais cela voudrait dire que nous devrions aller dans ton monde, c'est ça ?

-Oui pourquoi ? demanda la jeune fille, intriguée par la question de Saga.

-Par où passerons nous pour nous y rendre ? continua t'il.

-Et bien, par la faille spatiaux temporelle que j'ai emprunté !...et...qui c'est refermée...quand je suis arrivée ?! s'exclama t'elle, pointant du vide de son doigt.

-...Je n'assumerais pas cette gamine. Fit de nouveau Deathmask, la regardant avec beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup de mépris.

-Tu crois qu'on t'assume toi ? Ne l'écoute pas va, laisse le dire. Il est ronchon quand il fait pas ses nuits.

-Ta gueule Phro.

-Bien, assez de vulgarité et de commentaire pour ce soir retournez tous dans vos temples on avisera demain, il se fait tard et je crois que nous voulons tous partir nous dormiras dans une des chambres du treizième temple Kalissa.

\- Ah ! Merci Shi-euh Grand Pope !

Shion ne releva pas se lapsus de la part de l'adolescente. Sûrement avait elle l'habitude de l'appeler par son prénom dans son monde. Bref. Il est maintenant deux heures passées. Ils retournèrent tous se coucher, et il fit amener Kalissa à une des chambres du palais.

Ah et au fait, non Saga ne refit pas de cauchemar de la nuit.


End file.
